To Be Human
by IMomokoI2018
Summary: He was a solider who never really came home from the war. She was a runaway with a dangerous past. A shot in the dark brings two unlikely people in more ways than one. "And how she looked at me like I could save her from every bad thing in the world. This was my secret; she was the one who saved me" - Lauren Oliver. Rated M for adult situations and dark themes.


**Summary: He was a solider who never really came home from the war. She was a runaway with a dangerous past. A shot in the dark brings two unlikely people in more ways than one. "And how she looked at me like I could save from every bad thing in the world. This was my secret; she was the one who saved me" - Lauren Oliver**

 **Rated M for adult situations and some dark themes.**

 **1 in 3 women and 1 in 4 men have been victims of (some form of) physical violence by an intimate partner within their lifetime.**

 **1 in 4 women and 1 in 7 men have been victims of severe physical violence by an intimate partner in their lifetime.**

 **1 in 7 women and 1 in 18 men have been stalked by an intimate partner during their lifetime to the point in which they felt very fearful or believed that they or someone close to them would be harmed or killed.**

 **Domestic abuse is a very scary situation to be in. Don't ask the victim why they don't/didn't leave. They have reasons for staying even if no one understands them. Help them however you can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot or concept (I guess they are the same?) came from the movie Safe Haven, but i'm adding a twist to it.**

 **Title: To Be Human**

 **Chapter 1: I Can't Breathe**

* * *

 _I fucked up._

 _And where I fucked up is probably where a lot of us fuck up._

 _I waited._

 _I waited for him to come around._

 _I waited to see if things would get better._

 _I waited to see if he would become the man I imagined him becoming._

 _All of this fucking waiting, and before I knew it, a bunch of years had passed me by and I was still doing the same old shit..._

 _Waiting._

Silence ensued the pair as they stared at one another. Her brown eyes stared into his cold black eyes. She was scared. Scared for her life as she gripped the handle of the knife harder. He was angry. Angry that she had the audasity to pull a knife on him. Her tears wouldn't stop. He had already smacked her a few times. She knew she wouldn't bruise, but damn did it sting her cheek. How had it come to this? The question that plagued her mind. She had supported him in everything he done. She stood by his side as he achieved his dream of making dectetive.

They were happy. She was the beautiful trophy wife he loved to show off. He was the brillant detective who solved cases and put criminals in jail. That was the fantasy anyway. Her reality was being his slave. It was being hit and beaten until she couldn't move. It was him handcuffing her to the bed and hit her with his belt. She was the punching bag when a bad guy got away or when they got off the hook with their crimes. It was yelling, digrading, and crying. So many tears that she seemed to never run out of.

Dan's humorless laugh brought her out of her thoughts. He chuckled shaking his head while pulling his glock and badge out. Slamming the items on the table he sighed.

"What are you going to do with that Lucy?" he asked in a mocking tone. "What's the plan after you kill me?"

"Just let me go" she shuddered.

Lucy slowly took a step back. Dan slammed his hand on the table. It took only a second for her turn around. It took him only a second to grab the edge of the table and slam it into the wall. It took only two seconds for him to grab her hair and slam her into the wall. Lucy gasped feeling the air knocked out of her. Before she knew it his hand wrapped around her throat while his other hand knocked the knife out of her hand. Dan lifted her slowly up the wall. His anger portraying his face. It wasn't until Lucy reached above her head to grab a picture off the wall and slammed it on his head that Lucy was able to breathe. Falling to the floor coughing she rubbed her throat.

Glancing at Dan's unconcious body Lucy bolted from the floor and ran to the bedroom. Locking the door she raced to the bed and grabbed a bag that she kept hidden underneath. Glancing around she grabbed a pair of scissors and walked into the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror she cut her beautiful brown hair up to her shoulders. She quickly grabbed as much hair out of the sink as she could and flushed it down the toliet. The remaining she rinsed out of the sink. Lucy walked to her closest and grabbed her jacket. Zipping it up she pulled the hood over her head and quietly unlocked the door.

The silence killed her. It killed her to slowly tip toe in the house. It killed her that the only thing she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest. She stopped in the hallway just before she walked into the living room. Slowly peeking around the corner she saw Dan's legs. With a little bit more bravery she slowly walked into the room. He was still unconscious. A small amount of blood began pooling around his head. She could see one particular shard that stuck out. Once she made it to the door Lucy slowly turned the knob. She squeezed her eyes shut at the small creaking the door made as she opened it. With a breathe of relief and a quick glance behind her Lucy darted into the dark night.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter is a bit short. But i just needed to get the scene out there. I stayed up until 6:00am reading and editing this story. The problem is when i get an ideal in my head i have to get it out otherwise i can't focus on anything. Any one else like that? Anyways i know i'm not perfect and their may be errors or whatever, it's okay to tell me, but don't be mean about it. I'm sensitive lol. But let me know how you peoples feel about it.**

 **Anyways I know it's a little dark. Next chapter we have some NaLu action going on!**


End file.
